


Dance

by AngelynMoon



Series: Secrets [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy is Morgan, F/M, Gen, Time Travel, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: A dance.





	Dance

Morgan did not like dancing and she had been very clear about that with everyone. Steve and Bucky had both tried to get her to go dancing with them, wanting to share some of their past with her, but she'd refused, just as she had refused Agent's well meaning but awkward date suggestion of clubbing.

It became quite clear very quickly that Morgan Stark, generally known only as Darcy Lewis did not dance, not even when Tony did in the lab, merely watching amused when he dragged Bruce into his flailing.

She never explained why, never saw a reason really, it was no ones business but hers why she did not dance.

At least it had been.

She sat at the table she had been assigned to with all of the other Avengers and Avengers adjacents at her parents' wedding watching the two share their first dance as a married couple.

Little Loki had been stolen away by Thor and Jane for her parents' honeymoon and, Morgan suspected, practice for their own future children. Morgan was just happy that Thor was bonding with his Former Brother, settling in as Uncle Thor instead.

The first dance ended and Tony handed Pepper off to her father before making his way to her.

"Come on, Intern." Tony grinned at her, eyes shining happily, bouncing on his feet like he had too much energy, "Father/daughter dance."

Morgan met his eyes and almost shook her head but as Pepper's song with her own father ended Morgan couldn't help but nod, she had to.

A soft song began playing and Morgan closed her eyes as she let her father lead her to the center of the dance floor while she listened to the lyrics.

'Back when I was a child  
Before life removed all the innocence  
My father would lift me high  
And dance with my mother and me'

Tony pulled her close and settled them, Morgan laying her head against his shoulder remembering long ago, back when she was small when her father had carried her and swayed with her falling asleep in his arms as he worked and talked until she fell asleep and then woke again, still held safe in his arms.

'And then  
Spin me around 'till I fell asleep  
Then up the stairs he would carry me  
And I knew for sure  
I was loved'

Morgan felt tears in her eyes and she closed them tightly as Tony guided them around the dance floor.

'If I could get another chance  
Another walk  
Another dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never ever end  
How I'd love love love  
To dance with my father again'

Morgan sniffled a little as Tony twirled her away before bringing her back to him and he, thankfully, ignored her tears as he waltzed her about, knowing that they were not for him because Morgan was remembering, she was remembering being three years old and begging her dad to watch Beauty and the Beast, dressed in her little golden Belle dress and he had and when they were waltzing in the ball room her dad had decided to teach her how to dance the dace on the screen, it had become her favorite movie back them just for the fact that everytime Belle and Beast danced her father would dance with her.

'When I and my mother  
Would disagree  
To get my way I would run  
From her to him  
He'd make me laugh just to comfort me  
yeah yeah'

Morgan remembered doing just that, her mother had hated it, right up until Morgan's father was gone.

'Then finally make me do  
Just what my mama said  
Later that night when I was asleep  
He left a dollar under my sheet'

Morgan closed her eyes, it hadn't been a dollar but rather a little toy that he'd made for her. She felt the tears well up again and tried to hold them back as Tony drew her back in, arms wrapping around her as though to hide her from view as she buried her face in his shoulder as she had done the last time she'd seen him, when her mom had told her to rescue him, he smelled the same as he had then, like oil and metal, like electricity and mom, who had smelled of books and paper and flowers. 

'Never dreamed that he  
Would be gone from me  
If I could steal one final glance  
One final step  
One final dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never ever end  
Cause I'd love love love to  
Dance with my father again'

Morgan knew that the silence beyond the music was confusion mostly, why was Tony Stark dancing with this girl, why this song, hardly anyone knew what sort of meaning this song had for Morgan, even if they did figure out that she was Tony's daughter, they wouldn't know what it meant for Tony to dance with her to this particular song.

'Sometimes I'd listen outside her door  
And I'd hear how mama would cry for him  
I'd pray for her even more than me  
I'd pray for her even more than me  
I know I'm praying for much to much  
But could you send her  
The only man she loved  
I know you don't do it usually  
But Dear Lord  
She's dying to dance with my father again  
Every night I fall asleep  
And this is all I ever dream'

The song ended and Tony took a step back from Morgan as her tears finally overflowed, Tony wiping them away with gentle thumbs and Morgan looked at him and for a moment, just a moment she saw her father again, extra laugh lines around his mouth and crinkles at the corners of his eyes.

Morgan took a step back of her own, away from the man who wore her father's face but wasn't her father.

She couldn't help but be grateful to him though because for just a moment she'd danced with her father again.

\---

A/n: I've been listening to this song and it was just such a Morgan/Darcy song that i couldn't help myself.

Full lyrics, no breaks.

Dance with my father lyrics.

Back when I was a child  
Before life removed all the innocence  
My father would lift me high  
And dance with my mother and me  
And then  
Spin me around 'till I fell asleep  
Then up the stairs he would carry me  
And I knew for sure  
I was loved  
If I could get another chance  
Another walk  
Another dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never ever end  
How I'd love love love  
To dance with my father again  
When I and my mother  
Would disagree  
To get my way I would run  
From her to him  
He'd make me laugh just to comfort me  
yeah yeah  
Then finally make me do  
Just what my mama said  
Later that night when I was asleep  
He left a dollar under my sheet  
Never dreamed that he  
Would be gone from me  
If I could steal one final glance  
One final step  
One final dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never ever end  
Cause I'd love love love to  
Dance with my father again  
Sometimes I'd listen outside her door  
And I'd hear how mama would cry for him  
I'd pray for her even more than me  
I'd pray for her even more than me  
I know I'm praying for much to much  
But could you send her  
The only man she loved  
I know you don't do it usually  
But Dear Lord  
She's dying to dance with my father again  
Every night I fall asleep  
And this is all I ever dream


End file.
